The dance of love
by SomecallmeMichelle
Summary: Anna is a performer at a cabaret which Elsa owns. But they hide a secret from the outside world, the fact that they're completely and totally in love with each other! (ELSANNA)


Elsa stared forward, plainly at the crowd that had gathered to observe her. She exhaled, realising that there was no point in tensing up like that. She couldn't really help it, It was the pre-speech nervosism, that bubbled in like little bugs, touching and scraping at her skin.

"Thank you for coming…" - Her voice had been momentarily held up, but now she stood, speaking at a firmer tone of voice. There was no weakness or shakiness in her voice, it was the voice of a business woman. And wasn't that what she was? A business woman? Though what she sold wasn't really the most well regarded of products.

"Yes...thank you for coming." - Was she repeating herself? She held her thoughts in a contained manner, what was she doing? She didn't know why she was repeating herself, but the fact was that she was. - "As usual I want to thank the usual contributors…" - And even though the thank you was the third, people still smiled politely at her, as she nodded to the contributors. Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Oaken, they all stood there, some bigger in their brawn than others. - "And I'd like to introduce to you the attraction of the night."

Ah yes, the attraction of the night, she had costed her quite a penny to obtain...and though men usually hung around these clubs, even spending their usual amounts of money, and perhaps even more than what was socially acceptable, she still frowned at the cost that had come. People didn't like to see Elsa frown, it was a sight to sore eyes, one that made people emotional. Her usual composed and well braided blonde hair, her cold, hard as ice eyes melting away...It wasn't really pretty, as previously established.

But it would all been worth it, Elsa had long since been attracted to the young girl that would now perform. She just expelled such an exuberant air of optimism, despite her situation, her smile, taken care of by her caregiver, was warm and white, and her eyes, turquoise eyes, an unusual color to be sure, were approachable.

Elsa knew how important it was to let the man believe that they could have her, even if she would never allow anyone to touch one of her girls. And she, herself, had fallen into that trap. She stood back, ready to watch.

The dance started at a brisk pace, the gentlemen staring up as she came, her dress was skimpy, though not really one that would be worn by a person who sold herself on the streets...Elsa had that idea in mind as she saw her. She had chosen the dress carefully, the illusion was almost as important as what was revealed...but not too much. Anna was hers to keep, and hers alone.

As the voice gained tempo, and speed, so did the instruments, and she moved, microphone in hand, ready to hand herself over to men. She got to keep a fair share of the money she made, though some went to the club, so it was of her best interest that she made as much as possible. Elsa knew other clubs had a rate they'd get no matter what, but she operated on a logic, it worked. If the girls wanted her to make money, she made money.

She moved, seductively, her hips flinging from side to side, her cut of the dress being shown, exposing the leg. It wasn't really that revealing, though it would seem so to the men. Elsa bit her lip as she saw the display, though she was the one that had organised the whole thing, this one was the one she was most excited to see.

Her hand traveled up her navel and were ready to press themselves against other places, but she wasn't really in the right time or spot for that...Anna had brought to her plenty of those visions, but she had to keep herself focused, or wasn't it, really, her whole purpose to keep her safe?

Anna moved slowly, giving each men just enough time to get a eye full before moving forward, it was all a very deliberate pace, they knew what they were doing, they had practiced this dance before. And Anna had always good at providing such feelings, both in men and in women.

Some women were there as well, Elsa realised, they were hidden in the shadows, perhaps under the delusion that they'd be judged. Elsa had no such qualms, money is money, no matter from whence it came, and if girls liked to watch other girls dance, perhaps even more than the men did, then it was all right with her.

She focused on that shapely behind as she stared. Oaken had moved forward...dangerously close to the woman who danced and performed. She was ready to move forward and defend Anna, it was what Elsa did after all. The man had gained a fortune in a series of lucky shots, as a general consumer store owner, but if he were to be seen here all that family friendly relationship could go away.

Elsa so, had leeway to pressure the man to back down, all it took was a look. A look of persuasion and the man backed down, his hands moving back. He wanted to touch the firm behind, that was so ready to be touched, but he knew better.

The performance was coming to a close, the soft drumming of the instruments in her ears were becoming fewer and fewer in frequency, and she was ready to take her beloved, Anna into her arms.

Anna was ready to finish this, she hated the look the men gave her, but if it helped Elsa, who had given her everything, and much more, she was ready to do it. Some would say it wasn't healthy, but, if she were to be totally honest with herself, she loved the attention. Not from the men, heavens no, the looks the men gave her just gave her the creeps, but from Elsa, who was pressing herself against the stage, ready to take her into her arms and undress her, both with her eyes, and with her hands.

As the performance drew to a close, finally ending, Elsa gave out a cheer, even whistling, her celebration of Anna (her behind) and her body being drowned out by all the ones others sent her.

She was ready for Anna and she knew that Anna was ready for her.

:

"So what did you think?" - It was Anna's voice, who was not only an excellent singer, but also had an upbeat voice in day to day conversation. It was frankly staggering the way Elsa loved her voice, she almost zoomed out.

"You did great, as usual." - She moved forwards, pressing her lips against the brow of the other girl. Elsa was taller, though not by much. - "I totally had you in my sights."

Anna smiled, though it would seem that Elsa was a tough but fair women, who had had a difficult live and wasn't very eager to share her emotions, when people cracked the outer shell she was really really sweet. Of course, the only person to have ever cracked that shell had been Anna, and the way she had done it…

Well it involved a lot of wetness and stickiness and saliva and other fluids. But she couldn't allow herself to think of such things. - She was blushing already, as it were. - She had to stay zoned up on the subject.

Elsa smiled too, despite herself, if Anna's smile was one of pure warmth, Elsa's smile was, though rare, one of pure fascination. She didn't allow herself to smile often, but when she did...Anna absolutely loved that smile.

"You were thinking about last night again, weren't you?" - And that got Anna to blush, as even her ears became red, last night had been one particularly intense night, and if the office where they stood currently wasn't sound proofed, then the neighbours would have surely complained.

"More along the lines of…" - And her words were intensified by the way she smiled, and her warmth, both in her fiery hair and red as a tomato face. as well as her voice, was totally approachable. - "Everything else."

Elsa knew what that "everything else" enthralled, they had a pretty healthy relationship, though they really kept it a secret from other people. What could she say? Business was business, relationships were relationships. If some of the men who paid so much to see Anna perform were to know she was in a hot, steamy, relationship with the head of the gentleman's (and occasional gentlewoman's) club. then they would surely stop coming. Due to, in fact, the obtainability of the young woman.

"Tell you what…" - She found herself smiling again, that was odd, even with Anna she didn't really smile every time she talked. She was far too serious for that. - "How about we top last night?"

Anna had no idea if that was possible, last night had been...and Elsa was eager to try and improve their record? She was being conditioned for that, no doubt. But it was a kind of conditioning that she didn't mind.

"Sure!" - Her voice was high pitched, and the other girl, though she tried not to, smiled. It was hopeless not to when the person with whom you were was Anna. Anna, the gentle, kind soul.

Despite her job.

Anna was a true lady, and, as she held her hand, and looked into her eyes, she couldn't help but say to herself how lucky she had been to have been the one to catch her.

Though she was enrolled in her program to provide "entertainment" to the general public, who had money to spend, at least. She wasn't required to stay with her. That'd be something which was entirely different. Buying her out was something Anna had made very quite clear that she wouldn't accept.

But yet she had chosen her...what had she seen in her? Elsa had always thought of herself as a slightly boring, if predictable young lady. But now Anna had come along and changed all that.

This must have been a record, she was grinning, herself! Grinning! She wasn't really expecting that, but with Anna anything was possible, seeing as Anna made life worth living.

Anna's dress was becoming quite an unnecessary feature in Elsa's opinion, though it fit her so well. Elsa was ready to ravage and take Anna out to the land of the multiple ecstatic moments., but that wouldn't be proper.

For the time though, she had to keep herself contained, there were still other women to supervise, other women to present, she had to protect them, though none were as appreciated and precious as the one she currently had in her hands. She held herself. Steady.

"I'll be back soon, to top last night. You stay here." - Anna nodded, she was always quick to follow directions, a thing Elsa appreciated in her. Sure that Anna would stay in the office, perhaps entertaining herself with the photos she kept there, or perhaps not, perhaps doing something more exciting...Elsa left, flustered to the maximum.

"Quite a sight, wasn't she, fellows?" - She meant it, Anna was quite a sight, something that she had no doubts of. And she belonged to her. She beamed with pride, though she couldn't allow herself to show that to people in the club. - "And next, miss…"

.As she introduced the other people and stared at them as they moved, she couldn't help but think, think of how lucky she was and how much she loved Anna. Which, to the ones in the club would be zero, but between these two….oh so much.

She had no doubts about it. Because she was a lover. And even if her job was to sell girls' sexual appeal...not trafficking them up, but still a dirty job in the eyes of society. Then Anna's was all hers. At least in the most private of moments.

 **The end**


End file.
